Jaker and the Cynocephalus
After posting an article on Reddit about the Dogmen from a UFO, I was contacted by a Redditor going by the name of Jaker (or Jake) who said that she had a close encounter with a canine humanoid a few years ago. She went on to provide an amazing level of detail about the setting and appearance of the anomalous anthropoid, and said that it was definitely the weirdest thing she's ever seen. A Literal Dog-Man It was August of 2016, and Jake was the only one out of her family who was sober. The family was camping at a location that seemed to be kilometres away from any other civilization, roughly 4 hours East of the Canada/Michigan border. Jake was sat on a wooden chair looking out over a crackling campfire, with a small and silent lake behind her. In her field of vision was the door to the trailer in which the family was staying, but she could hardly see anything else because of how dark it was that night. It was roughly 2am and the night had thoroughly settled around the surrounding scenery. Suddenly, the gentle flames of the fire caught on the bulging eyes of something stood in the doorway in front of her. The fire was only 3ft before Jake, so the entity stood just behind it was well and truly too close for comfort. It appeared to leaning up against the doorframe of the trailer, and it was seemingly watching Jake and her family with its enormous, black eyes. Jake described it as being tall but not huge, and had a face resembling that of a dog. Dumbfounded, she stared at the creature for about a minute before briefly turning away to consider what exactly it was that she was seeing - and when she turned back the entity had vanished. A few minutes later, Jake's sister came up from behind her to enter the trailer in order to use the washroom, and so a bewildered Jake jumped up and made use of her opening the door to the trailer. Jake grabbed a flashlight and shone its beam into the thick forest surrounding the campsite, but was unable to see anything. Despite it suddenly vanishing, Jake didn't feel like it had teleported or anything, seeing as that side of the trailer is all forest and the entity could've easily slipped off into the woods. Although she didn't feel threatened by the creature itself, she soon became uneasy and left the campsite. She was the only one who was sober, and everyone else was hammered and were in the mood where they would think that it was a good idea to pick on her - and so she didn't want to tell them about her encounter at the time. She did, however, tell her sister about it, and she apparently thought that it might've been interdimensional in nature. The Curious Incident of the Dogman in the Night-Time Jake said that she never felt threatened or frightened by the creature, and apparently can't remember any specific odour. After I had asked some questions, she eventually drew the link between her encounter and reports of Cynocephali - dog-headed men known from ancient mythology. I commented about how Cynocephali don't fit the description of modern Dogmen (in my opinion) due to the Cynocephali always being depicted as wearing clothes - and this was when Jake revealed a detail which put her case in an entirely different category... She thinks that she thinks that the entity might've been wearing a black/navy blue sweater. She further clarified and said that it looked to be a regular, pull-over sweater similar to those of the Non-Fiction brand. Intrigued, I asked if the creature had been wearing anything on its bottom half but the answer was negative. However, this detail meant that I am now able to class this case with other reports of what I have termed 'Manimals'. Another case of this nature is the VIP Werewolf of Orange, and there are plenty more reports like this which have since come out of the famous Skinwalker Ranch. Source https://www.reddit.com/user/JaKeRsNaKeRbReAkEr[[Category:Case Files]] Category:Manimals Category:Canine Humanoids Category:100% original content